Flush
by x-Trisana-Skystorm-x
Summary: For Eovin. A light Tseng/Cloud moment at the annual Turk New Years party. Yaoi. Slight AU of Rewind. One shot.


This story is for Eovin who didn't get their Tseng/Cloud moment in Rewind. This isn't part of the main Rewind timeline, it's kind of a Rewind AU. I hope this fulfills all of your Tseng/Cloud requirements and makes you happy even if you did like the last chapter as it was. I am guilt free!

Ah well, enjoy.

_**Word Count**; 1000 words._

_____**Warnings**; Language, underage drinking, sexual implications...I think that's about it. Mostly work safe._____

__________**Disclaimer**; I own nothing, and am about to be in debt, stupid student loans.__________

* * *

><p>Flush<p>

New Year's Party

Reno's House

**Εуλ 1998 / Eve of **Εуλ 1999****

The music was pumping, pulsating and vibrating through Cloud's body and right into his very bones. It was almost impossible to tell if he was dancing because he wanted to, or because the music was forcing him to. He almost felt incapable of stopping the movement. As if even when the music turned off and the party was over he would just keep going.

The throng of people gyrating and jerking to the beat was liberating. The freedom and the joyousness of dancing among this chaos was intoxicating. The blond didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep moving forever and ever. Moving and vibrating along the same wave length as all of the other people in the room. It was almost better than any drug or drink that Cloud could think of.

He was in a state of utter bliss.

Even the music didn't matter, although for a guy who seemed to be so tough Reno sure did listen to weird music. Who else listened to music with whip sounds in the background other than that salacious red head? Or songs about G6's? But it didn't matter what the Turk listened to, or even what he danced to.

The stereo system was huge, and the surround sound hooked up the music pumped from every direction. He wasn't thinking, or brooding for once. He was taking action, living in the moment rather than the past, or the future or the past future.

"I feel amazing!" Cloud yelled to Reno before moving away from the red head and selecting his next dance partner.

Cloud had no intentions of hopping into bed with the sensual man no matter how much Reno joked about it and therefore didn't want to use all of his time. Plus it was the perfect time to network. He made his way through several other people, rubbing and teasing before he found the perfect target.

The future head of the Administrative Research Department stood in the middle of the throng dancing with quiet fire. When Cloud noticed that Tseng was all alone he made his way over to the man and danced in front of him gauging his interest.

A smirk hit Cloud's lips as he acknowledged the thought that Tseng was into him. He was far too young for Tseng to want to fuck, but that wouldn't stop him from dancing and touching. It helped that in the last few months he'd physically grown up a lot. It was probably a combination between the training and the Mako in his system that was guiding him into the optimum stage in life.

Even so when Tseng took hold of Cloud's hips and they danced together with Cloud swaying his ass back and grinding it into Tseng's crotch he felt a sense of accomplishment. The blond moved his lips along with the music as he danced swaying his body up and down. With a grin Cloud turned to face Tseng.

The sable haired Turk took a firm grip on the cheeks of Cloud's ass as they pressed together, dipping and swaying. It was hard, harsh and most of all like having sex whilst fully clothed. Pressed this close Cloud's face was flushed with colour and heat. He wasn't embarrassed so much as amazed at his own actions.

As close as they were Cloud was able to note the small signs of inebriation in Tseng and his laughter rang out softly. The dark haired man leant closer until they were pressed in one long line before whispering into Cloud's ear delicately.

"You look sexy with your face all flushed like that, your eyes shining," Tseng said his soft whispering tickling the blond's ear.

The music level suddenly dipped as Reno yelled to the entire room, "It's nearly New Years Day guys!"

The tension was palpable in the room as the countdown started and everybody joined in a large chant.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

When the countdown reached zero people around the room gripped their partners or the nearest person and shared a hot kiss. Cloud was startled when Tseng gripped his chin and turned his slim face to meet the Turk's own.

"Happy New Year," Tseng whispered before closing the distance between the pair.

The kiss was everything that he would have wanted in a first kiss. It was hot, sweet and highly arousing. Cloud moaned as a tongue swept into his mouth and devoured every inch of space ravenously. Their two tongues duelled for a moment or two until Tseng won the battle and claimed dominance.

After a few seconds Tseng released his grip with a grin, "Happy New Year Cloud."

With no other word he left the blond standing there with wide eyes while Reno wolf whistled and cat called. He barely even noticed as the music was turned back up and his hands moved to delicately finger his lips in a daze.

His first kiss.

And it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was it. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
